chambarfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunch Syllabus
'Breakfast' ('''Monday-Friday 8am-11:30 am) Granola and Fruit $9 '''Drop line * House made granola and freshy cut fruit, yogurt, and berry compote Ingredients * House made granola ' * 'Fresh Fruit salad * Berries compote ''' Blueberry, raspberry, strawberry, corn starch, vanilla, and sugar * Plain yogurt '''Allergy warning * Dairy, Nuts Mise * Fork and spoon Bon Matin $13 Drop line * Proscuitto, cherry tomato salad, avocado mousse, olive tapenade, soft boiled egg, triple cream brie and sourdough with a drizzle of olive oil and vin cotto Ingredients * Proscuitto (or fallafel for vegetarian option) * Tomato salad with sundried tomato vinaigrette, and Kalamata olives * Soft boiled egg (enquire for customer preference) * Avocado with lemon and chilli * Olive tapenade * Sourdough dressed with olive oil and vin cotto (GF option available) * Triple cream brie * V'egetarian option Available (vegan option possible)' Allergy warning * Egg, dairy, gluten Mise * Fork, Knife Tajine $16 Drop line * Merguez sausage and two poached eggs on a spicy tomato, saffron and moroccan olives stew, topped with crispy chickpeas and parsley, served with raita and pita chips on the side Ingredients * Two soft poached eggs (enquire for customer preference) * Spicy tomato stew including chickpeas, tomato, and red peppers * Saffron * Red pepper * Merguez sausage * Moroccan olives * parsley * Raita * Crispy pita chips * vegetarian option available. Allergy warning * Gluten, Dairy, Egg Mise * Fork, Knife, Spoon L'omelette Du Jour $15 Drop line * W,x,y...Omelette with a side arugula salad and provence herbs focaccia Ingredients * Whole free range eggs, (!!!!can substitute for egg whites only!!! Please ask kitchen prior....) * House made focaccia bread (GF option available) * Arugula salad * Chipolini onions (usually smoked or balsamic) * Oven dried tomato Allergy warning * Gluten, Egg Mise * Fork, Steak Knife * Brochette De Porc $16 Drop line * Pork salami and bacon skewer with sunny side eggs, spiced potatoes on spicy chared tomato sauce seved with tomatillo and pineapple salsa. Ingredients * Pork skewer (coated with bordelaise sauce) including: mortadella, spicy andouille sausage, french saucisson, bacon, balsamic chipollini onions * Two sunny side up eggs (enquire for customer preference) * Deep fried potatoes * Charred tomato salsa, * Shishito pepper, green onion, and parsley * Pineapple and tomatillo salsa including: Jalapeño red pepper, cilantro, tajine spice, and jalapeño vinaigrette Allergy warning * Egg Mise * fork and steak knife Paella $16 Drop line * Curried orzo and grana padano paella, hot spanish chorizo sausage, sunny side egg, and charred tomato salsa served with a side of chili creme fraiche Ingredients * One sunny side egg (enquire for customer preference) * Curried orzo including: turmeric, crushed fennel seed, black pepper, and lemon zest * Hot spanish chorizo * Zucchini * Red pepper * Grana Padano * Avocado * Tomato salad * Chili crème fraiche * Garlic * Onions Vegetarian option available, cannot be made vegan as orzo contain egg Allergy warning * Gluten, dairy, egg Mise * Fork , knife Fricassee $19 Drop line * Braised short rib and cipollini onions fricassee, served with roasted potatoes and sunny side egg paired with watercress, applewood cheddar, granny smith apple julienne and a side of grilled focaccia Ingredients * Two fried eggs sunny side up (enquire for customer preference) * Braised short rib: tomato paste, olive oil, garlic, balsamic vinegar, red wine, balsamic vinegar, thyme, onions, brown sugar, sultana, spice mix, bay leaf * Roasted potatoes * Cippolini onions marinated in balsamic vinegar * Watercress * Applewood cheddar * Julienned granny smith apple * Grilled focaccia (GF option available) Allergy warning * Egg, gluten, dairy Mise * Fork, Steak Knife, and Spoon Brunch 8am-3pm Gauffre Au Saumon $19 Drop line * House made salmon gravalax on savoury waffles with soft poached eggs, yuzu hollandaise, garnished with pea tip salad Ingredients * In house gravlax salmon: brown sugar, salt, jalapeños, star anise, coriander, and juniper berries * Savoury waffle: fennel, and chilli flakes * Two soft poached eggs * Yuzu and tajine spice hollandaise: peppadrew, dill, and red onion * Pea tip salad with pomegranate vinaigrette * Honey espellette Allergy warning * Gluten and Dairy Mise * Fork and knife Oeuf Et Steak $20 Drop line * Grilled flat iron steak with two sunny side up eggs, charred tomato, cornbread, and chimichurri sauce Ingredients * 4oz flat iron steak marinated in maple, soy, red wine, salt, and pepper * Charred tomato with tajine spice * Cornbread: corn flour, flour, baking powder, eggs, olive oil, buttermilk * Chimichurri * Two sunny side up eggs Allergy warning * Egg, dairy Mise * Fork, Steak Knife 'Lunch' 11:30am-3pm Monday-Friday Pain Du Jour $8 Drop line * “xyz” bread served with house made whipped butter Ingredients * Sourdough bread * whipped butter * Salt * Daily ingredients Allergy warning * Gluten, dairy, nuts Mise * Steak knife (may offer it sliced by kitchen) La Truite Estivale $22 Drop line * Seared Steelhead trout fillet on mixed sprout and grain salad on curried goats cheese sauce and tobicco Ingredients * SteelHead trout * Mixed sprout salad with Fennel, Parsley, and Radicchio in Sumac Vinaigrette * Curried Goats cheese * Tobicco Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Salade $9 Drop line * Hannah Brook Farms green salad with apple cider vinaigrette and a parmesan tuille Ingredients * Hanna Brook Farm greens * Apple cider dressing (apple cider vinegar, olive oil, salt, Dijon, honey, and lemon juice) * Parmesan tuile (baked//crisps) Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Mezzes $15 Drop line * Carot puree topped with pistachios, falafel, seared halloumi cheese, roasted eggplant on tahini yogurt, hummus, cherry tomato salad and a side of pita bread Ingredients * Moroccan style carrot salad including: orange blossom water, almond, mint, cilantro, and lemon * Hummus (chick peas, chilli flakes, dates, bay leaves, lemon juice, mint, salt, garlic, tahini) * Tomato salad including: cherry tomatoes, black olives, mint, lemon, olive oil * Carot and pistachio puree including: lemon juice, garlic, salt * Bulgur wheat and red lentil falafel including: red lentil, cumin, red pepper paste, tomato paste, paprika, red onion, mint, salt * Halloumi * Roasted eggplant salad with dates, almonds, mint, parsley * tahini yogurt * Pita * vegan option available Allergy warning * Gluten, nuts, Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Roti de Boeuf $19 Drop line * Sliced Roast beef and galangal sauce served with Hanna brook farms mixed greens, pickled portobello mushrooms, spiced nuts, cherry tomatoes and basil salad. Ingredients * Roast beef marinaded in: Balsamic vinegar, Salt, and Pepper * Hannah Brook farms mixed greens * Cherry tomatoes * Portobello mushrooms pickled in: White balsamic vinegar, olive oil, and chili * Spiced nuts * Belgian endives * Salad dressed in Pomegranate Vinaigrette * Galangal dressing: Galangal, Garlic, Chili, lemon grass, fish sauce, yuzu, and brown sugar Allergy warning * Nuts * Seafood * Mushroom Mise * Fork, Knife . Thon Au Miso $19 Drop line * Seared albacore tuna topped with jalapeño and mint pistou on miso sesame emulsion served with kale and broccolini garnished with papadum crisps Ingredients * Seared albacore tuna * Sautéed kale, broccolini, green beans, and radicchio in garlic, ginger, Linzano sauce * Papadum: black lentil, seasoned with tajine spice * Pomegranate molasses * Miso sesame emulsion including: miso paste, tahini, and Japanese mayo * Pistou Allergy warning * Nut, Dairy, Egg Mise * Fork, Knife Le Burger Du Chasseur $21 Drop line * Venison and aged gruyere burger with mushroom ragout and red wine/black pepper jam served with a side of arugula and yam salad. Ingredients * Venison burger patty including: venison, elk, pork, juniper, black peppercorns, bay leaves, cloves, onions, garlic, red wine, maple syrup, butter, eggs, maple syrup, bread crumbs and parsley * Red wine and black pepper jam * Mushroom ragout * Red beets pickled in: star anise, cloves, cardamom, coriander seeds, chilli flakes, oranges, cinnamon, rice wine vinegar, and salt * Roasted yam and arugula salad with sherry vinaigrette * Gruyère cheese * Dried barberries Allergy warning * Gluten, dairy, egg Mise * Fork, Knife Beignet de Poisson $23 Drop line * Larger and tumeric battered Halibut beignet served a jalepeno coleslaw, juzu and a spread of coconut remoulade. Ingredients * Slaw * Yuzu * Tamarind * Coconut rémoulade * lime leaves * curry leaves * Halibut mousse * Batter Allergy warning * Dairy, gluten(in batter) * Nuts ok (coconut a drupe, not a nut) Mise * Fork, knife 'Mussels:' Congolaise $24 Drop line * Salt Spring island Mussels steamed in coconut milk, chipotle and tomatoe broth, garnished with cilantro, served with a side of fries and Dijon mayo. Ingredients * Tomatoes * Coconut milk * Onion and garlic * Lemon/lime * Chipotle * Cumin * Coriander * Fennel seed * Black pepper * Cilantro * fries * Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Egg Mise * Fork and Spoon Coquotte $24 Drop line * Salt Spring island Mussels steamed in a white wine, cream broth tossed with bacon lardon and served with fries and Dijon mayo Ingredients * White wine * Cream * Onion * Bacon lardon * Garlic * Coriander seed * Fennel seed * Black pepper * Parsley/green onion garnish * fries * Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork and Spoon Vin Blanc $24 Drop line * Salt Spring island Mussels steamed in a white wine and butter broth with celery and leeks garnished with green onions and parsley served with a side of fries and Dijon mayo. Ingredients * White wine * Butter * Onion * Celery * Leeks * Garlic * Coriander seed * Fennel seed * Black pepper * Parsley/green onion garnish * Side of frites and Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork and Spoon 'Daytime sides:' Merguez: Maple Glaze Bacon: Saucisses Maison: Side Fruit: Seasonal Hummus: Fried Spiced Potatoes: Mixed olives and Pistachios: Foccacia: Category:Breakfast Category:Mussels Category:Lunch Category:Brunch